


Playdate

by punkcupid



Series: The Children Series [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Shenanigans, This was just an excuse to introduce em all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcupid/pseuds/punkcupid
Summary: A half-elf, a tiefling, a human, and two dryads walk into a room.It's chaos.





	Playdate

Magnus said he could handle them all.

Taako and Kravitz had an opera to attend, something for The Raven Queen's birthday. He didn't know goddesses had birthdays, but he just rolled with it. Hurley and Sloane had a huge race, semifinals or something like that. Carey and Killian both had been hired as mercenaries, Magnus respected that. And Barry and Lup just wanted to go on a date. Hey, Magnus was already watching everyone else's kids, so why not.

Gabrielle-Raven showed up first.

Taako, done up in pearls and black silk, had dropped off his darling daughter at noon. She was wearing a yellow sundress that complimented her freckles, and had her curly blonde hair done in a very short afro.

"Remember, she can't eat any nuts. I don't want you killing my-- Gabby Ray, can you even die?"

The eight year old just shrugged. "Whatever. No nuts."

Magnus nodded, welcoming the little girl into his home, where she instantly ran to the dogs. "She has to practice viola for at least half an hour, and she needs to read one chapter of her book, and she needs to--"

"Taako! I got it!" Magnus turned Taako away from the door. "Go have fun at your death opera!"

Magnus shut the door before Taako could argue. 

\---

Next was the twins.

Even though Brier and Brin were 17 year old dryads, Hurley and Sloane didn't trust them in the slightest. Which made sense. After all, they were raised by two illegal racers. If they turned out anything like their mother's, it would be a nightmare.

"Brier! This house is LITERALLY on a cliff!"

"We live on a cliff!"

The twins were running around the yard, climbing trees and jumping over rocks. "Girls! Get over here!" Sloane called from the front door.

Instantly the girls ran over. They weren't identical in the slightest. Brin was tall and lanky, with hair resembling a willow tree, whereas Brier was short and stocky, hair like a bush. "Be good for Magnus, or no dirtwagon race next week," Hurley put a hand on her hip.

"But we've been training for--"

"Be. Good."

"Don't worry ladies, your kids are in good hands," Magnus reassured.

"I know, but I still worry. Thanks again Mag," Sloane and Hurley rushed off to their Mini-Wagon, babbling about the race the entire way.

Gabrielle-Raven poked her head out from behind Magnus. "Hey! Do you know how to dirtbike?" Brier asked the little girl.

She shook her head. Apparently she hadn't inherited Taako's confidence.

"We'll teach you!"

\---

Arula Fangbattle was the sweetest little boy. His mother and father abandoned him when he was a baby, and stayed in the system for six years. Who wanted to adopt a tiefling?

Carey and Killian Fangbattle wanted a badass little tiefling, no doubt.

The tiefling was not only tough, but smart as well. He got straight A's, attended Taako's school, was in a million extracurriculars. And he was only seven!

After Gabby took a bath after a dirtbiking accident, she decided to curl up on the couch with her book. Arula didn't even bother with the twins or the dogs, heading straight to the couch with Gabby. They'd hung out so many times, if by hang out you meant they just read next to each other and occasionally talked about their books.

"What are you reading today, Gabs?" Arula questioned.

"Fantasy How to Kill a Mockingbird."

"I'm reading Fantasy Animal Farm," Arula remarked.

It was surprising they weren't even in the double digits yet. Seeing them on the couch reminded Magnus of Angus when he was little, and he almost ended up crying. He would've if the twins hadn't broken something upstairs.

"There goes the vase!"

"Fuck!"

\---

The Bluejeans child arrived at 5 pm. 

Tommy Bluejeans had died an orphan, only ten years old. He'd been kidnapped by a necromantic cult, one that the reaper trio was destroying. He was held hostage, and before he knew it, he was dead. Lup instantly took a liking to the human boy, his almond eyes and sleek black hair. She'd begged The Raven Queen to make him her apprentice, and surprisingly, she'd agreed.

So now Tommy went on minor missions with his parents, naturally skilled at finding solutions to problems. Lup loved to joke about how he's already better than Kravitz.

Kravitz did not love that.

You'd think a dead kid would be able to watch himself, but Lup and Barry wanted to give him the full childhood experience. Babysitting and all. 

Tommy and the twins got along great, partially because they'd hung out a ton in the twins developing years, partially because Tommy could summon a scythe.

"I learned a new trick!"

The human held his scythe to the sky, summoning sparks of red lightning.

"Holy shit!"

"Holy shit!"

"HOLY SHIT TOMMY PUT THAT DOWN!"

Magus held his arms out in a defensive gesture, standing in front of the quiet reading children.

"You're no fun Uncle Magnus," Tommy pouted, sending his scythe into the void.

Magnus sighed, putting his arms down. "I'm just trying to protect you goobs."

"Doesn't make you fun," Brin remarked. 

"Agreed."

\---

Around midnight, Hurley and Sloane picked up their twins. "Were they good?"

Magnus remembered the broken vase. And the scythe.

"Yeah, angels."

Hurley rolled her eyes. "No need to exaggerate, Magnus."

The Bluejeans came back, hair ruffled and bluejeans wrinkled.

"Tommy learned a new trick," Magnus remarked.

"The lightning thing?"

"Yeah."

"It's so badass!" Lup highfived her son.

The Fangbattles carried their son to their wagon, his sleeping tail wagging back and forth. 

Gabby was still awake by the time her fathers came to pick her up. But her fathers weren't the only ones there.

"Grammy!"

The little girl ran enthusiastically to the ethereal goddess of death she called grammy. Despite striking fear directly into Magnus's heart, he couldn't help but feel soft for this adorable relationship.

"Did she read?" Taako asked worriedly.

"Yes."

"Viola?"

"Yes." 

"No nuts?"

"Of course."

Taako let out a sigh of relief and pat his daughters curls. "Thank you, Magnus."

"No problem, Taako. It was a pleasure."

Watching the family walk away, Magnus felt a pang of loss. He'd have that again one day. Of course he would.

He'd just have to be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen in love with all these children.
> 
> Comments (positive or negative) and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: musidoodle.tumblr.com


End file.
